StarClan/Roleplay
Adderstar groomed his pelt while talking to his thick pelt. Gannetnose beside him, both looking down uponCheetahspots. I don't know if he'd make a good leader. The former ShadowClan deputy thought. 16:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Darkwave lay in in a sunlit meadow, under the shade of a tree. Seeing Adderstar a little ways off, the calico she-cat padded over to the him. "How is ShadowClan?" She asked. -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 17:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Adderstar frowned. "All is well. Cheetahspots is…under a lot of pressure. I'm not quite sure he's meant to be leader." He told tge she-cat. Gannetnose joined his father and Darkwave. "I agree. He seems to be caving under the pressure." 17:52, June 19, 2015 (UTC) "I may not know the ways of a leader, but I can tell that he is struggling." Mewed the medicine cat. A cool breeze whipped through the three cat's fur. -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 18:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Brindleshade walked over, shaking her head furiously. "He's managed to screw up every single task he's had as deputy. I told you all that even though he was legacy, it doesn't mean he's a good fit," she spat, quite cross that they had convinced Flystar to appoint their own kin to the rank. "It's obvious that Hickorynose or any other cat in the whole clan would've done better." 18:07, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Adderstar growled at Brindleshade angrily. "I agree, but Cheetahspots has potential! We'll see what happens the next few moons and if he doesn't improve we can send a message to the medicine cat or Cheetahspots himself." The former leader said firmly. He would not give in. 18:20, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Brindleshade snorted. "As if! WindClan is rising against us and you think we should wait with the clans' weakest deputy to let his "potential" shine through? If you haven't noticed already, Adderstar, you're dead. So is your "talented" young son over there, who was killed. And if we wait any longer with a mongrel like that in a leadership position, then the rest of your precious little clan and descendants will be dancing up here, too," she taunted, making sure the statement about his death sounded snarky and cruel. 18:25, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Adserstar snarled unsheathing his claws. "Oh! Your just one of the best deputies aren't you! Killed by your own leader!" He rose dangerously towering over the she-cat. 18:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) "In an accident, trying to finish a war you decided it would be wise to start!" Brindleshade growled, definitely not intimidated by the leader appearing so angry. "Lay a claw on me, make me fade, DO YOUR WORST! You'll just be sent to the Dark Forest to rot in hell like you and your kin deserve," the tortoiseshell taunted, refusing to move. If he touched her at all, Minkstar's other two deputies were ready to step in behind her. 18:32, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Morningwhisker twitched her whiskers, listening to the conversation intently as she narrowed her eyes at Adderstar's dumb statements, "Adderstar, why did you ever become leader? Did you wait for every cat's potential to 'shine through' alike this? Why, maybe I should hire an apprentice for my deputy, after all the apprentice might gain some 'potiental' over time. Cheetahspots 'potiental' is like your intelligence, when it will come, we all pray for such a thing," she remarked, licking her paw. 18:34 Fri Jun 19 "IN THE NAME OF THE CLANS,STOP!!!" Yelled Darkwave. Tears brimmed in her eyes. The medicine cat lowered her head. "Please..." -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 18:40, June 19, 2015 (UTC)